The Sister Winchester
by KaylaQueenOfTheeInsane-1993-20
Summary: Castiel has gone dark, how will the Female Winchester deal with this now that her and Cas are dating? Read and fine out. Castiel/OC Cas/OC CastielxOC CasxOC Dean/OC DeanxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Castiel is not working with Crowley!" Angel told Bobby and Sam, she had been silent well they had tried to convince Dean.

"Listen Angel, we know ya love Cas but ya gotta facce fact's." Bobby said to his adopive neice.

"No! Cas is good, he's an angel for god's sake! There's no way he would turn on us, think about it, how much has he done for us!" Angel said and then dissapeared with the sound of flapping wing's. and reapeared in her own livingroom and lowered her head slightly. "Castiel, if you can hear me I need t tak to you, it's important." She said and then lifted her head.

"You needed to speak to me?" Castiel said from behind Angel.

Angel turned around and lookedat Castiel and walked over and put her arm's around his neck and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "Please. Please! Tell me your not working with Crowley." She practicly begged.

Catiel hesitated for a moment and then wrapped his arm's around Angel's waist. "I can't do that." He said.

"Why not!" Angel asked.

"Because I find it very dificult to lie to you." Castiel told her.

"At least tell me why?" Angel asked.

"...I need the souls in Pergatory to defeat Raphiel." Castiel told her.

"Angel was silent for a minute and then lifted her forehead off his shoulder and eaned her head up slightly and kissed Castiel lightly and said. "I don't agree with it but I still love you very much and will help you in anyway posible."

"Thank you Angel but I don't want to get you involved." Castiel said.

"You've already got me involved by being involved yourself." Angel told him and then, seeing he was going to protest she kissed him and then pulled back. "The only way your going to keep me outta this is by putting me in a coma till it's over." She said. "And I know you wont do that." She finished.

"Your right, I wont." Castiel said.

"You better not. Cause then you would have to deal with Angel's very pissed off best friend." Arwen said walking out of the kitchen.  
>"How long have you been there?" Angel asked Arwen letting go of Castiel and settling for just holding his hand.<p>

"Sense you appeared here, I was raiding your fridge." Arwen said. "If you and your boyfriend want some privacy I could go home and come back later."

"Arwen! I think my brother is rubbing off on you." Angel said.

"What did she say that was so wrong?" Castiel asked.

"She was being perverted Cas." Angel told him.

"That I was." Arwen said with a grin.

Castiel just looked slightly cofused.

"How about I leave and you can show him what I mean Angel?" Arwen suggested with a smirk.

Angel's face was now tinted red. "Arwen! Stop it!" She said.

"Come on, you love Cas don't you?" Arwen asked.

"That's it, Arwen, go home." Angel said.

"Oh, so you are gonna show him what I meant?" Arwen asked starting towards the door.

"No!" Angel said, her face was now beat red.

Arwen just rolled her eye's and walked out of the house. "There's a little of puppies for you to chose from when your ready!" She called from the door before letting the door shut and heading next door to her own house.

"What was she talking about?" Castiel asked wondering why Angel's face was so red.

"She was talking about sex Cas." Angel said.

"Oh..." Castiel said.

"Yea." Angel said.

And that's the end, I don't own supernatural or any of the Character's except Angel and Arwen :P let me know if I did a good job with Cas by pressing the little review button :D

I'm gonna upload Character Sheet's for Angel and Arwen as the next chapter so you can know there story's xP


	2. Character Sheet's

_**Name:**_ Angel Nephilim Winchester

_**Age:**_ 26, but looks a bit younger due to her angel blood that started taking affect on her 18th birthday she ages just a little differently. she is medically 20 but actually 26(Ages one year for every 3 year's.)

_**Race:**_ Nephilim(Half Human Half Angel)

_**Car:**_ http:/www(.)retroscenemag(.)com/image(.)axd?picture=kiss-Image1(.)jpg

Her Uncle bobby helped her fix up this car when she turned 16

_**Background:**_ When she was 18 she came home to see her mother and stepfather dead, killed because some demons were looking for her

_**Appearance:**_http:/www(.)supernaturalwiki(.)/300px-SN404-0018(.)jpg

but with brown/auburn and with pure white wing's that she can fold into her back so there almost unnoticeable with a jacket on. She's always had them but her adoptive parent's always said they didn't know why she had them which they very well might not have.

_**Eyes:**_ a bright Silver white in the colored parts of her eye's and the part of her eye's that are suppose to be white are a bright golden color and the black parts are black

**_Weapon or Weapons of choice:_** A White Japanese style sword with black Ancient writing that mean's **'Angle Killer'** and a matching knife.

A black Japanese style sword with white ancient writing that mean's. **'Demon Killer'** and a matching knife.

she also like's using angel mojo-but she doesn't have complete control over her powers yet-and has all the powers of an angel who hasn't fallen and they can't be taken away unless her grace is taken away which would kill her and Micheal has told all angels that they are not aloud to kill his daughter though some don't like to listen to that and go after her anyway not thinking it's not fair she get's to live even though she's Nephilim just because she's Micheal's daughter. The reason she was born was a backup plan for the apocalypse, because Nephilim's are the perfect vessel for any angel

**_Wing's:_** Pure white wing's that she can fold into her back so there almost unnoticeable with a jacket on. She's alway's had them but her adoptive parent's always said they didn't know why she had them which they very well might not have.

**_Background:_** When Mary Winchester died Micheal offered her a deal, she would be able to come back and live with her family for a year if she had another child well he was in control of Johns body. They both agreed-with john not knowing about the child part by Mary's request-and it was done. He took control of John body to get her out of hell and then Mary had a child. 3 months later she died again and was excepted into haven, for her own safety Castiel was ordered by Micheal to bring Angel to Maria Singer's-Bobby's sister-to be raised by her and her fiance. All memories of her was erased from Sam and Deans mind's but not John's. Then on her 18th birthday she came home to find both of her adoptive parents dead-killed by Zacharia and she found this out during the rising of the witnesses from her adoptive little sister's ghost-and at midnight her father explained everything to her. John has told all of this to Bobby hoping that he would keep an eye out for he's(Kinda) daughter. She has been traveling with the boy's for a bout 3 year's now and been doing job's with them. She told them about being there sister and about being half angel about a year after she started doing hunt's with them.

**_Adoptive Family:_** Maria Singer-adoptive mother-and her husband Fred-adoptive father-as well as there daughter-who was 8 when she was killed-Aurora Singer-adoptive sister-, also Bobby Singer-adoptive uncle-, Karen Singer-adoptive Aunt-

Blood family: Archangel Micheal, John Winchester, Mary Winchester, Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester

**_Other:_** She also has a white gold necklace with a charm of wing's made of white gold that Micheal had Cas give her when she turned 18 along with her sword's that hide her from those who don't know of the supernatural an those who haven't accepted the existence of the supernatural when her wing's are out. She can talk to her father in her head if she want's when her wing's are out. Also she _like's_ Castiel and he is her 'Guardian angel' you could call him cause she was born on a Saturday on March 3rd. It's up to whoever play's Cas if they get together or not though ^^

_**Name:**_ Arwen Taylor

_**Age:**_ 27

_**Race:**_ Human

_**Car:**_ http:/imganuncios(.)mitula(.)net(/)saab_9_3_s_eco_black_convertible_reduced_price_92431108537629379(.)jpg

_**Background:**_ is Angel's best friend and breed's huskies. Her father loves lord of the rings and that's where she got her name.

_**Looks:**_http:/www(.)latest-hairstyles(.)com(/)gallery(/)emo(/)images(/)08(.)jpg

I'm taking applications of Character's to pair with Sam, please try to make them friend's with Angel so there easier to bring in :P


End file.
